The Longing post manga
by VixenSerael21
Summary: After being away from each other for three years, Kagome and InuYasha find themselves alone under the sacred tree. emotional and very sweet


Disclaimer: i don't own InuYasha or the setting. Rumiko does though! :)

He stared at her with unabashed curiosity as she wrote in her notebook. Her mouth moved from side to side as she tried to calculate what to do. Her long slender fingers went up to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. All he seemed to think about was the beauty sitting below him. The jewel was completed and she came back to him after three agonizing years without her.

He would never forget that day she was torn from him, or the day just a few weeks ago that she came back. She looked the same and yet so different from the fifteen year old he met so long ago. Her body filled out from maturity over these past three years, no longer a girl, but a beautiful woman.

He jumped down from his perch and sat next to her as she kept writing in her book. She left her bag here when the well sealed her in her time. She looked up into the golden eyes she had grown to not only love, but desire so strongly.

InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes, praying to whoever was listening that they never take her away from him again. He raised his hand and grazed her cheek softly with the back of his fingers. A sigh of relief escaped him as she accepted the gentle caress.

Kagome leaned into his warm touch, still looking into his eyes with all the love she ever had for him.

The silence was peaceful as the two got lost in the moment.

" Kagome?" InuYasha whispered as if scared his voice would ruin the mood.

Kagome smiled warmly, "yes?"

InuYasha's voice was gentle as he spoke, " what was it like in your time without all the craziness of here?"

Kagome's head lowered so he couldn't see the silent tears. InuYasha's keen sense of smell picked up on the salty tears and gently raised her head to look at him. He was confused. He didn't think his question would effect her like this.

Kagome's eyes shone with despair, "it was dreadful. All I wanted was to see you again, and I couldn't. I went back to the well every week, wishing it would open just one more time."

InuYasha was shocked. He didn't know she would feel the same way he did.

" My friends just got used to my depressed mood and still tried to hook me up with stupid boys. I didn't care for any of them, because they could never compare to you."

Kagome lowered her head again, " No one could mend my heart, not when my soul mate was 500 years away from me. So I concentrated on school and faked smiles for everyone so they would stop asking if I was ok."

She lifted her head slowly to face him again, "you want to know how it was? It was Hell. I lived in my own personal Hell for three years because I could never see or touch you ever again. I love you so much that my heart won't let go of you, and you know what, I don't want it to."

InuYasha grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. He cradled her close to his heart as he tried to keep his voice from wavering.

" You have no idea how happy that makes me. Here I thought I was the only one suffering so much. It took you being gone for me to finally realize how much I loved you, but now I'm never letting you go again. Anyone who tries will have to face death by my hands."

Kagome kissed his chest and trailed her lips up to his neck. Pressing soft kisses to his pulse point.

InuYasha moaned softly and gripped her tighter to him. Kagome's kisses finally landed on his lips and innocently pressed hers to him.

The kiss was not one of heated passion, but of the tender mending of each other's hearts. It was the balm for their wounds as he slid his hand through her hair and held her head gingerly.

The pressure increased slightly as InuYasha nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her waiting mouth. She opened eagerly and moaned as she tasted his longing and happiness with each caress of his slick muscle. The tenderness of the moment brought more tears to her eyes as she grabbed onto his arms tightly.

InuYasha felt the pain of losing her again as he slowly began removing her clothes, feeling encouraged by her roaming hands. He pulled off his hoari and watched Kagome slide off his inner shirt with an urgency that matched his.

Both were now nude and just holding each other. InuYasha tried as hard as he could to keep the tears from falling, but felt a few slide down his cheek. Kagome saw the trailing tears and kissed them away as her hands roamed all over his body, trying desperately to know every inch of him. InuYasha's breathing became ragged as he felt the growing hardness between his legs instinctively search for her entrance.

Kagome pleaded for him to continue as he moved his hands over her body, wanting to know her as much as she now knew him. He looked down at her milky skin and took in everything he saw. Her long shapely legs, flaring hips, tiny waist, and her bountiful bosom. She was so breathtaking!

He slid his hand down her small tummy to the apex of her legs, happy to find her already moist and ready for him. He kissed her softly as he positioned himself above her. She curled her legs around his waste and shook with anticipation. A fire was raging in both of them as they took in what this moment signified.

They were together, and after this nothing could break them apart. Kagome knew what it meant for him to be with her like this. She would be his forever and never be torn from him again. In one swift motion he buried his length into her. They both gasped from the intensity. Kagome kept her eyes on InuYasha's and bared the pain as all the love she ever wanted to see , shone in his eyes. He kissed her cheeks and forehead as he waited for her to be ready.

Kagome looked over at his hand by her face and linked her own with it. Kagome's brown eyes seared his with the joy over flowing in them. She twitched her hips as she felt the pain fade. InuYasha moaned as he felt her heat squeeze him into a tight wet cocoon of warmth. They started a slow rhythm, only quickening slightly as they felt their climaxes coming.

Neither one wanted this to end. Kagome slowed him back down so she could keep him in her for as long as possible. InuYasha caught on to what she was doing and cradled her to him as he whispered how much he loved and missed her. Kagome held him to her as she felt unimaginable pleasure, the combining of their bodies and friction between them was almost her undoing.

InuYasha felt the tightening in his stomach again as they kept their slow gentle pace and kissed her with all he had in him. Kagome felt his chest rubbing against hers and thought she would die as the peaks of her breast hardened and became extra sensitive. Nothing could have prepared her for when he kissed her. The feelings and emotions in that one act sent her spiraling into oblivion as she screamed into his mouth.

InuYasha pulled his face from hers and bit into her neck before her orgasm faded. A few more thrusts and he felt his own release as he groaned out her name.

Completely spent, the two lovers and mates laid in the grass and stared at the stars. Kagome smiled as she saw a shooting star appear. InuYasha looked down at Kagome as the star vanished from sight.

InuYasha sighed, "I'll never have to wish on a star again."

Kagome smiled warmly, "and why is that?"

InuYasha looked at her with a seriousness she'd never seen before, " cause you were what I wished for these past few years."

Kagome help onto him tightly, " I would wish on them to, back in my time, and it was always for the well to open so I could be with you again."

They laid there in companionable silence, basking in the after glow of their love making. Kagome smiled really wide and sat up, looking at InuYasha with a cheerful giddiness.

InuYasha raised a brow at her in amusement as she beamed at him.

" So how many kids do you want?"

InuYasha did not expect that question.

" However many you want."

Kagome smiled seductively at him.

" Well with how many I want, we would have to do this all the time."

InuYasha's eyes widened, " and how do you expect us to have enough privacy to be able to do this that often?"

Kagome smiled, " Well we need a house."

InuYasha groaned, " do you really want to talk about this now?"

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to finally be your mate. It's like we're married now."

InuYasha gave his trademark smirk, " not like, we are married now, in the demon way, bitch."

Kagome faked a frown, " I hate when you call me that."

InuYasha nibbled her neck and heard her giggle, "well you're mated to a dog-demon. It's an honor to be called that."

Kagome tried to come up with a retort, but found her senses getting foggy as InuYasha's kisses got more heated.

Their passions ran wild the second time they made love. The sadness evaporated and the longing was only for each other's bodies as they knew nothing could tear them apart this time. As InuYasha slid into her again, their souls combined and became one. Their passions and desires became a burning flame that would never die.


End file.
